


Art Post for Moon-Kissed written by FogsRollingIn

by TheGreenestGreenToEverGreen



Category: Supernatural
Genre: AU, Art, By FogsRollingIn, Dystopian, M/M, Moon-kissed, SPNDystopiaBang2019, Unrelated Dean Winchester/Sam Winchester, Werecats, Werewolves
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-10
Updated: 2019-06-10
Packaged: 2020-04-06 18:45:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 268
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19068466
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheGreenestGreenToEverGreen/pseuds/TheGreenestGreenToEverGreen
Summary: Art Post for Moon-kissed written by FogsRollingInMoon-kissed summary: Leviathans led a successful global assault on humanity twenty years ago. The resistance is made up of surviving humans and Luna-borne creatures such as weres. Dean, a Marrow Pack werewolf, runs missions to take down leviathan strongholds and rescue those imprisoned and enslaved there. On this particular mission, Dean is shocked to discover one of the young slaves is a werecat, a species so rare that most weres thought them extinct.AO3 Collection: SPNDystopiaBang2019





	Art Post for Moon-Kissed written by FogsRollingIn

**Author's Note:**

  * For [fogsrollingin](https://archiveofourown.org/users/fogsrollingin/gifts).



> This is the Art post for the story Moon-kissed written by FogsRollingIn  
> Artwork contains spoilers.  
> You can read the whole of the exciting, gorgeous story [HERE](https://archiveofourown.org/works/19159384)  
> Tags are for the main story - Artwork is gen

Moon-Kissed written by FogsRollingIn

Artwork by MidnightSilver 

 

—o0o—

Title:

 

_Each creature had a gimmick, their booth set to match._

_A kitsune dancing with glow-in-the-dark neon body paint:_

 

_A satyr wrapped in nothing but fake wreaths and ivy leaves:_

 

_A siren dressed in sequins crooning “Blue Moon” into a 1920's style microphone_ :

 

_A vampire, nude and squirming around on a bright white floor, spreading red paint to look like blood with their hands:_

 

 —o0o—

 

_Dean stepped back and gave Sheldon his most contemptuous glare. "Why was I not informed you had a werecat?" He gritted out._

:

 

_It had to be Sam's eyes. They were bigger than a humans' with unique color: irises a bright gold with some unusual spots of light greens and blues._

 

_“You’re a were?” Sam finally choked out, looking up at Dean under wet lashes._

 

_Dean glanced back at the djinn, now flashing the audience at various dance combinations that'd brush the scarves and silks she wore off her body. Every time she bared skin the crowd clapped, whistled and jeered. Dean had a tiny internal shudder at the idea of these evil sons of bitches forcing Sam into any kind of performance much less one like this. He adjusted his grip on Sam, wanting to keep reminding himself and the kid they were still connected, still holding each other together._

 

_Dean had thought the ‘cat’ in werecat would be larger than house cats but not as large as wolves. Sam was no house cat._

 

_“I’ve got you. You’re okay, Sammy. Everything’s gonna be all right..”_

 

FIN

 

_Art Coda - Home - The Marrow Packlands_

—o0o—

 

Bonus Gifs:


End file.
